


Pretty Monsters.

by DizziDoom



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizziDoom/pseuds/DizziDoom
Summary: A snippet that had no place in a fic. Yuriy and Garland have a chat.





	Pretty Monsters.

“You are not very good at pretending.”

Garland smirks to himself as he casts a side-eyed glance to Yuriy. The man’s face is passive but he can see the ice cold hate in those eyes.

“That’s your opinion.”

“Your facade is cracking. Everyone will see the real you soon enough.” The redhead scowls ever so slightly as he folds his arms across his chest. Still not looking at him. Glaring at the stainless steel doors as the elevator descends.

“No. Everyone thinks your coma was an accident. A nasty accident that happened in the heat of battle. You were awake when Takao talked to you after all.”

Garland smiles ever so slightly, eyes glazing over as he thinks back to their first battle together. It would have been better had there been blood. He didn’t care who from. Perhaps the man’s blood red hair can be a good substitute in the memory. Then it would be almost perfect. Yuriy snarls but says no more, making Garland blink and look back at him. His pleasant smile on his lips once more.

“I guess it takes a monster to see a monster, yes?”

Garland smiles such a charming smile, Yuriy’s sneering rebuttal halted as the doors to the elevator open loudly, their solitary bubble broken as the bustle of the foyer washes over them.

“Ah?” Judy halts in the doorway, Emily just behind her peering out from behind the older woman's elbow. “… Is everything okay boys?” The suspicious stares at the two has Garland finally looking away from Yuriy. Keep up the mask. Don't let them see.

“Of course.” Garland steps forward, the ladies moving to allow him to leave the elevator. “Just a friendly chat.”

The snort from Yuriy is all they get from the man before he too walks away, both men leaving Judy to stare after them.


End file.
